


evak & yousana | the hot baristas

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When Isak finds perfection works in the local coffee shop, he can't resist dragging Sana there for their biology study date.





	evak & yousana | the hot baristas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request/prompt from mikaelsyousef on Tumblr.

Isak peered through the window of the busy café, biting on his bottom lip as his eyes observed the tall drink of water behind the counter inside. He noted the way his blonde hair was almost perfectly coiffed back off his face, but a single lock had escaped and lay across his forehead. The way his crisp white shirt was fitted across his lean chest, down to where it tucked into his dark jeans. There was an apron tied around his waist, drawing Isak's eyes to his slim hips all the more. He was beautiful. Like, if there was there was a picture reference of what the word beautiful meant in the dictionary, this dude would be that picture.

“Who are we looking at?” Isak was startled from his thoughts by the sound of his friend's voice. “Fuck, Sana, nobody ever told you not to sneak up on a guy?”

Sana raised a brow, a small smirk forming on her lips at the flustered look on Isak's face. She looked through the window, squinting to see if she could guess the object of Isak's interest. “Oh, I see. Handsome,” Sana said, turning back to look at Isak after her perusal. “Who is he?”

“He's nobody,” Isak said, trying to avoid the interrogation. Okay, interrogation may have been a strong word but that's what it felt like. “I was just checking if there was a table free.”

“Sure you were,” came Sana's reply. “So is there?”

“Is there what?” Isak looked confused for a split second and then he caught himself. Shit, he wasn't even good at following his own lies. This guy had him well and truly flustered. “Oh, yeah. I think so. In the back.”

Sana and Isak had gone to school together, becoming close when they were basically forced into being biology partners. It took a while for either of them to admit it but they'd both improved in the subject after being thrown together and more than that, they found a real love for it. That had prompted them both to take it on in university too and they figured why fix a system that wasn't broken? So they decided to form a study group between them. A study duo?

They met weekly, usually at one of their places but after Isak had popped into the campus café one day for a pre-lecture coffee, he'd been looking for every excuse to be in the presence of that perfect giant again.

“Okay, so are we going in?” Sana said as Isak visibly shook the nerves from his shoulders. It was silly to be this anxious about speaking to the guy, he was human just like everybody else. Well, so Isak assumed.

If someone had told Isak that he'd been created in a lab somewhere or perhaps he was an alien from outer space, Isak may be inclined to believe them. But for right now he had to believe he was of this world, just like Isak. That was the only way he was going to be able to face going in and ordering a damn coffee from the guy.

“Yeah, lets go,” Isak replied, running a shaking hand through the curls on the side of his head before hoisting his back pack over his shoulder. He held the door open for Sana and she walked on into the café but let him go to the counter to order first.

Typical, he had hoped he'd have a couple more minutes to ready himself. The last time Isak had spoken to the blonde barista, he'd fumbled his words and when he'd read back the wrong order to him, he'd simply agreed.

“Halla, Isak,” the blonde said as Isak stepped up to the counter, the use of his name catching Isak off guard. “Uh, do I know yo-”

The barista waved off Isak's question before be could finish it. “I remember you from before. What'll it be today?”

The blonde was smiling at him, a broad genuine smile that reached his eyes. Isak's fingertips itched to run over the creases by his eyes that smile left behind and found himself smiling back. Isak's own eyes, just for a split second, catching on the taller boy's full lips.

Fuck, he was in deep already. He didn't even know if this guy liked dudes and he was openly staring at his lips. Isak was usually smarter than this but perfection had a way of clouding a person's judgement.

Isak was brought back to reality by the sound of Sana clearing her throat. “Sorry, my friend here is tired after a long day of classes. He'll take an iced caramel latte.”

Isak felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment, cringing inwardly as the tall barista laughed. Under any other circumstance the sound would have been like music to his ears. Sadly, not when it was at his expense.

“No worries,” the barista replied, sweeping that lock of hair off his forehead. Isak missed it almost instantly, the only thing reminding him that nobody was perfect.

The broad smile was still bright on the guy's lips as he addressed Sana. “I know what it's like. I'm the same. Sometimes I question my sanity, trying to juggle class and a job.”

Isak watched the easy interaction between them, a small burning sensation forming in his chest. Was that jealousy? Isak watched the easy smile on Sana's lips give way to those adorable dimples and the way the barista regarded her with soft eyes as they conversed back and forth.

Why did Isak find everything so difficult?

“Ah, I can't imagine!” Sana exclaimed. “I think classes are quite enough to deal with for now. What are you taking?”

“I take film studies. Oh, I'm Even by the way,” the boy, Even, introduced himself. As he did so, he shot a glance at Isak, a look in his eyes that Isak couldn't quite read.

“I'm Sana, and obviously you remember Isak,” Sana said, that friendly smile still upon her painted lips.

“Yeah, I remember Isak...” Even replied, his eyes taking an almost lingering gaze down Isak's body. Or had Isak imagined that? “Anyway, is there anything else?”

“Yes, I'll take cappuccino and croissant,” Sana asked, nodding towards the prepared cheese croissants behind the class counter.

“Do you want it warm? The croissant, I mean,” Even smiled, taking out the aforementioned food item and placing it on a plate from under the counter.

“Yes, please,” Sana replied.

“Okay, I'll bring your drinks over with your croissant. Just take this little number with you so I can find you. I mean,” Even's blue eyes snagged on Isak again and this time he really didn't think he was imagining that heated look in his eyes. “I don't think I'd be able to miss you but just in case.”

“Thank you,” Isak finally picked up his voice again, prompting that beautiful smile from Even again. He picked up the tray with the number on it and returned a shy smile before turning to look for a table.

Isak was glad to find there was in fact a free table in the back. He hadn't been looking before, like he'd told Sana, so he was relieved his lie hadn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Once they were seated, Sana leaned across the table with a mischievous smile on her purple lips. “He's totally into you.”

Isak's brows drew together and all he could muster was a confused, “What?”

“Didn't you see the way he looked at you? You're so in there. You have to ask him out,” Sana said before leaning back in her chair, the smile on her lips looked almost triumphant. Isak closed the distance between them again, afraid even in the bustle of the café that Even might overhear their conversation.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he whispered, sounding harsher than intended. “You saw that interaction, right? I didn't even speak to him, you did. If anything he's probably into you.”

Sana rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. She levelled a look at Isak that made him almost squirm in his seat. He hated that look. It was the look Sana used when she was calling bullshit or when she thought you were being a dumbass. So basically, a look she used a lot.

“What?” Isak grumbled, frowning at her. His look didn't have nearly as much impact as Sana's.

“I'm telling you, that guy li-” Sana's reply was interrupted by Even's cheery voice, surprising them both. Isak perked up, painting a friendly smile on his lips as he looked up at Even.

“So here is Isak's iced caramel latte, and your croissant and cappuccino,” Even said with a bright smile, placing their drinks and Sana's food on the table. He stood by their table a moment longer than necessary, as if reluctant to end the interaction or hoping to get more from it.

For a second it felt like everyone else in the small café simply fell away. The only people in the world were Isak and Even. Isak's skin prickled as he looked up through his dark lashes as Even towered over him, simply admiring each other for a moment. Or at least Isak was admiring Even, he wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going through Even's head.

Finally the spell was broken when Even picked up his voice again, this time spoken low and in a way that conveyed it was only for Isak. “If you need anything else, _anything_ at all, you know where to find me.”

All Isak could muster in response was a slow nod. As Even turned to walk away, Isak looked back at Sana. He found her with a knowing smirk on her lips. Maybe she was right after all.

“Fuck.”

 


End file.
